Why?
by The.Irish.Beau
Summary: Kyle picked the wrong girl. (Warning: may cause triggers for cutting, suicide, depression, etc.) Kyle makes a grave mistake in the woods one evening when the reader catches them.


Today was the day. The day where (y/n) would confess her feelings for Kyle. (y/n) couldn't really remember when she started liking the redheaded boy, but she did know that she wasn't the kind of person to keep things hanging over her head. (y/n) always took chances, no matter how bad the risks. And today just happened to be the day she would take the biggest risk of her short life.

Y/n ran up to Kyle, shouting his name crazily. He grinned at her, his lips curled into a perfect smile. He ran his hair through his short red locks, reminding her of his former Jewfro. She missed the Jewfro, because it was so much fun to play with, fluffy and poufy. But she also loved his new hair, because it was soft and suited him so much better.

"Hey. So what's up?" he asked cheerfully, rifling through his locker.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you after school about something." Y/n said, stuttering slightly. Kyle nodded absentmindedly, his mind drifting off somewhere else. Y/n stood there awkwardly, just deciding to leave. Kyle didn't seem to care too much anyway.

"Kyle?" Y/n called out curiously. She had been pacing the woods for an hour, not to mention the skies had opened their flood gates, pouring down torrents of rain. Although completely soaked and shivering, y/n still searched for Kyle. She kept telling herself he'd be there soon, he still thought she mattered.

"Oh, Rebecca," called out a husky voice. Y/n automatically lit up with a smile, jogging towards the sound of Kyle's voice. What she saw there shocked her to no end.

Kyle had his arms wrapped around the petite girl's waist, kissing her feverishly with his tongue down her throat. Her arms were joined behind Kyle's pale neck, her body flush against his. Y/n choked back a sob, running quickly through the woods. She didn't care how much noise she made, because she knew Kyle wouldn't be coming after her anyway.

She ran to Stark's Pond, having nowhere else to turn. The town was pretty much all crowded into the police station anyway, listening to "Lorde" perform. Y/n let out a laugh at the thought of Stan's dad parading around in a slinky black dress. _He had no business doing that with his hairy legs anyway_, Y/n thought. She sat on a bench mirroring the frozen lake. Somehow, she felt a sense of calm wash over her, finding serenity in the scene before her.

The snowcapped mountains were shadowed by the setting sun, throwing colors across the canvas of the sky. Y/n's breath caught in her throat, taking in the wildlife still occupying South Park. Y/n had no idea how all the animals hadn't been scared away from the crazy mountain town, considering all the natural disasters that had occurred. Y/n sighed, watching the frosty air pool before her eyes.

She wiped her eyes, heading home as the snow crunched beneath her combat boots. Although she still felt bawling her eyes out, she knew there was no point. Crying wouldn't bring Kyle to her, take away her sadness, or make her happy. So she had to move on. As she opened the door to her house, a little orange pill bottle caught her eye. Her mom's sleeping medication.

_Don't you dare,_ a little voice in her head said.

_He's not worth it. Think of your family, your friends. He's not the _only_ person that matters to you._ Letting out another heavy sigh, Y/n trudged upstairs, kicking off her slushy boots. Flopping onto her bed, she snapped on some headphones and relaxed, letting her thoughts flow.

Meanwhile, Kyle had just finished a makeout session with Rebecca. She was the girl of his dreams. Shy, beautiful, a bit slutty. He walked over to Stark's pond, relaxing on the bench. As he tried to stand, he felt a tug on his pants. Try as hard as he might, he couldn't get up. As he twisted to free himself, he say a piece of paper sticking out.

_If you're reading this, you're either Kyle or a nosy son of a bitch, _Kyle laughed in spite of himself. However, his smile soon disappeared as he finished the note.

_You selfish asshole. How could you? I gave you all those signs, but you chose to ignore them. All those times I invited you over to watch movies and drink hot cocoa, or when we turned Cartman into a ginger again. Or how about all my acts of kindness? _I _comforted you when your mom hit you, _I _helped you with your schoolwork, and_ I _stood up for you when Cartman ripped on you. And yet you throw it all away? Just for some girl you met a week ago? Kyle, I don't want anything to do with you. Don't try and talk to me, I don't want to hear shit you have to say._

Kyle's eyes widened at the anger he could almost hear. How could he have forgotten? And how could Y/n found about him and Rebecca? No one knew about their relationship, not even Stan! Kyle started feeling guilty as he thought of all the times he _had_ run to Y/n in tears, and _every single time, no matter what_, she always brought him in.

_I have to make things right._

Kyle walked up nervously to the (h/c) haired girl's house. He gave a few tentative knocks, stepping back from the door. He heard padded feet shuffling around the house, and some scribbling. A slip of paper was crammed under the door.

_Fuck off._

_Oh honey, it's going to take more than that for me to give up. _Kyle attempted to break down the door with his foot, but he heard something heavy being slid across the door. Kyle simply went around to the back of the house, scaling the wall.

"This is getting a bit ridiculous, don't you think?" Kyle whispered breathlessly, more to himself than anyone else. He finally managed to make it inside Y/n's window. He saw her splayed across the bed, her h/c hair laid out as if she were an angel. Her eyes were closed, her breath falling softly. Kyle didn't fail to notice the fresh tear tracks plastered on her cheeks. He stroked her cheek gently, Y/n curling into his touch unconsciously. He carefully slipped her headphones off her head, placing them on the desk. He took off his shoes as well, wrapping his arms around Y/n as she slept heavily. He knew it should feel wrong, but Y/n fit nicely in the crook of his arm. She was the yin to his yang. His cold and protective to his sunny and outgoing. Kyle chuckled to himself, but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the orange pill bottle. It was empty.

_Prescribed to m/n, take _only_ one a day. Possibly lethal if consumed more than twice a day._

_Shit, shit, _Kyle thought, running to the bathroom and grabbing a glass of water. He ran back, splashing the water into Y/n's face. She breathed in some water, then sat up, coughing violently and barfing as the half-digested pills came up. Kyle picked her up, as she sobbed and continued coughing on her own spit. He turned on the bathtub, stripping her of her clothes. His thoughts didn't even turn perverted, like Kenny might have. He dropped her in the steamy water, brushing some hair out of her face.

"How could you?" a soft, broken voice whispered. He turned to her, confused but adorable. Y/n fought the urge to smile.

_Wait a second, _she thought, _if he's here, then…_

"The pills didn't work?" she put her head in her hands, not even noticing her nakedness. All she could think was _how stupid was I? I didn't take enough, I should have cut myself too!_

_I _told _you he wasn't worth it, _the little voice in her head said. _He's just going to make sure you can't kill yourself before he goes back to that little slut. If he truly cared about you, why did he kiss her?_

Y/n let out another sob, wrapping her arms around herself. Kyle climbed into the tub with her, pulling her into his arms though she resisted. She squirmed but ended up slipping her lips onto his. They both froze until Kyle started moving his lips against hers. Y/n felt a spark inside her, a hope she couldn't explain. She tangled her hands in his hair, straddling Kyle's clothed hips and letting a couple stray tears fall down. Kyle tasted her minty lips mingle with salt. He stroked her wet cheek, pulling away and bringing her into an embrace.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here for you."

And those seven words did more for Y/n than anyone else could.


End file.
